Descendientes de otro mundo
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: La coronación del Rey Ben de Auradon prometía ser interesante debido a la presencia de los Hijos de villanos, lo que nadie esperó eran las visitas extras que llegaron por otras razones... venganza y recuperar a su familia, por ejemplo. Después de todo, los habitantes de Storybrooke no eran conocidos por mantenerse con los brazos cruzados, mucho menos cuando se metían con sus niños.


Bueno, vengo con esta nueva historia que eh estado trabajando desde que salió Descendientes 1 -por eso está ambientado en esa peli jajaja- pero con todo el revoltijo de sucesos en OUAT no pude decidirme por una temporada en específico para ubicarlo, comencé poniéndolo con la 3, la 4 y así... hasta que al final quedó siendo un semi AU de la 7 temporada (eso quiere decir que me tome la libertad de unir a los personajes a mi parecer y modificar algunas cosas, además de conservar el hecho de que existen más de una versión de las historias y por lo tanto más de un personaje con el mismo nombre). Si bien sé que no es una idea nueva ni mucho menos, quise hacer mi pequeña aportación, además es como mi regreso al fandom de OUAT luego de dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo.

Cosas a tomar en consideración: Esto está ubicado en la primer película de Descendientes y la 7 temporada de OUAT; me tomé la libertad (como en todo AU - Crossover) de juntar algunos personajes con parejas no canon y de modificar algunos elementos; también harán aparición algunos OC que eh creado para la historia en específico.

* * *

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo lo habían logrado ¡el portal hacia ese mundo estaba activado! Podrían entrar y recuperar aquello que les había sido arrebatado tantos años atrás, y también tomarían venganza de esos _Villanos_.

Miraron a sus familias, todos tenían el mismo brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, todos esperaban que volvieran a estar completos. Los cuatro se miraron, el hombre y las tres mujeres. Todos con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y una pizca de venganza palpitando en su magia. Suspiraron para darse confianza y fuerza, luego entraron al portal.

Una luz cegadora fue lo primero que los recibió y luego miraron el lugar frente a ellos, parecían estar en medio de una ciudad y al mirarse notaron que su ropa había cambiado a sus atuendos del Bosque Encantado, ahora usaban y sostenían coronas, cuernos, abrigos de piel e incluso sus báculos, cada accesorio que en su momento los distinguió de entre los demás y fue su marca particular. No sabían qué esperar ni dónde empezar a buscar pero una columna de humo verde surcando el cielo les dio el indicio que necesitaban y ni tardos ni perezosos la siguieron hasta una iglesia en donde con ayuda de magia entraron. De la columna de humo salió la Maléfica de ese mundo, y antes de que ellos pudiesen hacer algo notaron como ella entablaba una conversación con cuatro jóvenes: dos chicas y dos chicos, vestidos de rojo, negro, morado y azul, cada uno con un color específico.

Cuando el hechizo de inmovilidad fue lanzado ellos con un simple gesto lo evitaron, miraron como entre los chicos trataban de evitar que Maléfica se quedara con la varita mágica del Hada Madrina y no vieron necesario ayudar de momento. Intervinieron hasta que claramente la hechicera en su forma de dragón estaba por derrotarlos, antes de que la dragón los lastimara con una de sus llamaradas ellos corrieron a protegerlos. El dragón al mirarlos volvió a transformarse y se dispuso a huir, pero una de ellos la detuvo con magia.

\- ¡Ustedes, malditos suéltenme! - Maléfica los miró e intentó controlarlos pero su magia no era tan fuerte como antes y no les hizo nada.

\- No hasta que pagues lo que hiciste ¡no hasta que devuelvas lo que nos quitaste! - la mujer que mantenía el hechizo apretó más su agarre.

\- Mal… no está en los planes matarla - dijo otra de ellas, una morena, al tomarla del hombro.

\- Gina tiene razón, Mal… bájala - el hombre que acompañaba a las tres mujeres tomó entonces el control del agarre una vez que la otra bajo a Maléfica.

\- Ahora, tú nos dirás lo que queremos saber ¡¿Por qué se los llevaron?! ¡¿Qué hicieron con ellos?! - la última mujer, de cabello bicolor, le exigió.

Maléfica los miró con cruel burla y comenzó a reír, los cuatro se molestaron con eso y el hombre se acercó peligrosamente a ella, sus ojos brillaban con magia… una magia muy enojada.

\- Mas te vale que lo hagas lagartito de cuarta, no deseas vernos enojados - la amenazó pero Maléfica no se amedrantó, en cambió lo miro con una sonrisa fría.

\- ¡No tenemos todo el día, dinos ya! - la mujer recuperó el agarre sobre el hada y la asfixiaba con enojo y desesperación.

\- ¿Y creen que se los diré así porque sí? ¿Qué alguno lo hará? ¡Pobres ingenuos! - se burlaba de ellos aun con la dificultad para respirar, la mujer aflojó el agarre y alzo una ceja. Si quería retarlos, ya podía considerarse perdedora.

\- No nos subestimes, tenemos nuestros métodos - el hombre mencionó con cierta frialdad que incluso a los chicos les hizo enchinarse la piel.

\- Y ya que sola no pareces cooperar, quizá con compañía lo hagas

La mujer morena la miraba con seriedad y tanto ella como el hombre y la mujer de cabello bicolor hicieron un gesto de manos gracias a lo cual tres columnas de humo aparecieron y al dispersarse mostraron a Jafar, La Reina Grimhilde y Cruella De Vil. Los tres sometidos también por magia.

La escena era demasiado seria como para que alguien hiciera algo -alguien que no estuviera inmovilizado por el hechizo de Maléfica- pero los cuatro chicos vieron que momentáneamente se habían olvidado de ellos. Vieron como sus padres eran fácilmente controlados por los cuatro extraños y quisieron hacer algo pero estaban más interesados en saber quiénes eran y por qué buscaban a sus progenitores.

\- ¡¿Cómo llegaron aquí?! - la reina Grimhilde estaba bastante alterada, miraba con terror a la mujer morena que la sostenía.

\- Nos dirán lo que queremos saber, y lo harán sin rechistar ni engañarnos - ante las palabras de la morena los cuatro rieron.

\- No lo haremos y no pueden obligarnos… ustedes los _héroes_ no nos harían daño - se burló Jafar muy seguro de sí.

\- Aparentemente creen que porque somos "buenos" no causamos daño… pero déjenme decirles que a pesar de ser "héroes" como dicen, nuestros métodos son menos ortodoxos a lo que ustedes piensan y si hay que tomar medidas desesperadas… pues tomamos medidas desesperadas - al decirlo, la mujer de cabello bicolor se acercó a Cruella y enterrando la mano en su pecho sacó lo que parecía ser su corazón, solo que en lugar de ser rojo era en su mayoría de color negro.

Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo con Maléfica, Jafar y Grimhilde, no fue sorpresa ver que no eran diferentes al de Cruella. Una vez con los corazones en su poder soltaron el agarre sobre los otros quienes intentaron atacarlos pero se detuvieron cuando los cuatro apretaron un poco los corazones.

\- Ahora, a menos que quieran morir y sufrir bastante en el proceso, nos dirán lo que queremos saber - el hombre claramente estaba perdiendo la paciencia y apretaba ligeramente el corazón en su mano haciendo que Jafar hiciera una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Qué hicieron con ellos? ¿Por qué a ellos? - la mujer morena estaba alterada, quería respuestas pero ninguno se dignaba a hablar por más que apretaran sus corazones. Hasta que Maléfica, con un quejido le respondió.

\- ¿Por qué ellos? Es simple… porque son sus hijos - tenía una mueca de dolor pero la burla cruel seguía brillando en sus ojos.

\- Podrán ser ahora todo lo heroicos que quieran pero eso no borra quiénes son ustedes y tampoco la maldad que corre por sus venas- Jafar se veía bastante complacido con la palidez que adquirieron.

\- ¿Qué hicimos con ellos? Eso es simple también, los utilizamos para salir del encierro al que nos sometieron los estúpidos príncipes y princesas de este mundo ¡ellos fueron nuestra vía de escape! - Cruella no parecía tan loca como se supone estaba - ¡Los criamos intentando que salieran sus podridos genes y aflorara la maldad!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Si se atrevieron a...! - la mujer de cabello bicolor comenzó su amenaza.

\- ¿Sí nos atrevimos a qué? ¿Dañarlos? ¿Golpearlos? ¿Hacerlos sufrir de la peor manera posible? Pues sí, eso hicimos y ninguno de ustedes estuvo aquí para impedirlo - Grimhilde se regodeaba en sus caras furiosas.

\- ¡Pagarán por lo que hicieron! - la mujer morena apretó más el corazón de la ex reina al punto de casi romperlo.

\- ¿Y qué harán? ¿Matarnos acaso? ¡No tienen las agallas para hacerlo, bola de insufribles buenos para nada! - Maléfica sonaba muy confiada a pesar de que Grimhilde estuviera retorciéndose de dolor y sujetando fuerte su pecho a un lado de ella.

\- No los mataremos… pero eso no quiere decir que no reciban su castigo - el hombre hablo al tiempo que tomaba el hombro de la mujer, deteniéndola justo antes de romper el corazón en su mano.

La morena apareció una botella pequeña, con la cual remojo cuatro dagas y le paso una a cada uno de sus compañeros.

\- Nos dirán dónde están y luego recibirán un poético castigo. Esto - señaló las dagas - es poción del sueño y como bien saben, solo un beso de Amor Verdadero podría despertarlos de su letargo… cosa que es claro, no pasará - les informó la mujer que sostenía el corazón de Maléfica.

\- Sus pequeños niños están detrás de ustedes… y después de saber esto los odiarán por permitirles tener el asco de vida que les dimos - Jafar contestó señalando detrás de los otros donde Jay, Evie, Carlos y Mal miraban todo intentando unir las piezas de información.

Los cuatro extraños sin miramiento alguno o arrepentimiento usaron las dagas para rasgar los corazones haciendo que los villanos cayeran inconscientes y con ello el hechizo de Maléfica se rompiera. Todos despertaron sin saber qué estaba pasando, Ben y el Rey Adam se abalanzaron para proteger a los chicos y al igual que todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a los cuatro villanos caídos y los cuatro extraños.

\- ¡Mal! ¿Qué pasó? - Ben tomaba a la chica por los hombros - ¿quiénes son ellos?

\- No lo sé… pero derrotaron a nuestros padres sin esfuerzo alguno

Al escucharlos hablar los cuatro voltearon y prestaron más atención a los chicos que habían salvado, pronto sus gestos molestos cambiaron a uno suave al tiempo que desvanecían las dagas y devolvían los corazones a los cuerpos de sus dueños, luego con un gesto de manos desaparecieron en cuatro columnas de humo los cuerpos inconscientes.

\- Yo soy el Rey Ben, hijo de la Reina Bella y el Rey Adam, gobernante de los Estados Unidos de Auradon y exijo saber quiénes son y sus intenciones - se posicionó frente a Mal y sus padres junto al Hada Madrina dejaron detrás de ellos a Jay, Carlos y Evie.

\- No hay por qué estar a la defensiva, Rey Ben - fue el hombre quién habló - no somos sus enemigos y no hemos venido a causar ningún mal a ninguno de los habitantes de su reino

\- Nuestros problemas fueron con ellos - habló una de ellas refiriéndose a los villanos - y en parte los hemos resuelto

\- ¿Qué los trajo aquí? Ustedes no son de este mundo - el Hada Madrina había percibido la magia diferente que los envolvía… una similar a la que tenían los chicos detrás de ella y sus reyes, pero no quería sacar conjeturas antes de tiempo.

\- Es verdad, no somos de su mundo… en pocas palabras diría que somos de una realidad alterna a la suya - la mujer de cabello bicolor concordó con el hada - nuestros propios nombres y títulos lo confirman

\- ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? Aún no han respondido a eso -El Rey Adam exigió con autoridad, no le daba buena espina lo parecidos que se veían a los villanos de antaño.

\- Con gusto nos presentaremos… solo si prometen no atacarnos al saberlo, como les hemos dicho y su Hada Madrina confirmado, no somos de su mundo y ni siquiera de su versión de la realidad - la última en hablar fue la mujer morena y al ver el asentimiento del Rey dio un suspiro y se presentó - Mi nombre es Regina, La Reina Regina… y hace tiempo fui conocida como La Reina Malvada

\- Yo soy Cruella De Vil - la mujer de cabello bicolor se presentó.

\- Yo soy Jafar - el hombre se acercó a la última mujer.

\- Y yo soy Maléfica

Al decir sus nombres muchos se sorprendieron y otros se pusieron a la defensiva, incluidos los reyes pero al ver que el Hada Madrina no lo hacía la miraron interrogante.

\- ¿De qué lugar vienen? - les preguntó calmada, no sentía peligro venir de ellos a pesar de la violencia y poder que seguro usaron para derrotar a sus contrapartes.

\- Misthaven, mejor conocido como El Bosque Encantado - contestó Regina.

\- ¿Qué buscan aquí? - la Reina Belle se acercó un poco a ellos, sus facciones se le hacían familiares independientemente de sus elementos característicos.

\- Buscamos a nuestros hijos - Maléfica respondió mirando hacia la ex reina - hace dieciséis años, cuando ustedes decidieron encerrar a sus villanos en aquella isla… ellos usaron un portal a nuestro mundo y robaron a nuestros niños - no pudo continuar por el evidente llanto que intentaba mantener a raya.

\- Nuestras versiones de este mundo entraron a nuestras casas y utilizando magia muy poderosa nos congelaron y tomaron a nuestros bebés - Regina continuo - Grimhilde se llevó a mi pequeña Evelyn

\- Jafar a mi Jacob - Jafar bajó la vista al suelo.

\- Cruella se llevó a Carlo, mi pequeño Carlo - Cruella se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- Y esa versión retorcida mía se llevó a Mailen, mi preciosa Mailen - completó Maléfica.

Todos se quedaron helados al oírlos, si bien sabían que los villanos eran ruines y, bueno, malvados. El hecho de robarse a los hijos de una versión suya superaba por mucho la peor de las villanías que pensaban podrían hacer. Los chicos además de sufrir escalofríos por tal acto, también sintieron cierta incertidumbre y una pequeña llama de ¿esperanza? Que no lograban saber de dónde venía.

\- ¿Sus hijos, qué edad deberían tener ahora? - el Hada Madrina se acercó a ellos, tenía la ligera sospecha de saber quiénes eran esos niños.

\- Pues dieciséis años, excepto Jacob, él debería tener dieciocho ahora - Jafar contesto por los cuatro, Regina, Maléfica y Cruella aún estaban afectadas por recordar a sus pequeños.

\- Por favor, nosotros no buscamos tener problemas ni nada de eso, dejamos la vida de villanos hace años. Solo queremos recuperar a nuestros hijos - Regina se adelantó hasta quedar frente al Hada Madrina.

Contrario al aspecto que mostraban (con Regina luciendo el mismo vestido que traía cuando le dio la manzana envenenada a Snow; Maléfica con su habitual traje negro y su casco con cuernos, todo de un metal negro como el de su báculo; Cruella con su vestido negro, guantes y zapatillas rojas y su abrigo de piel además de su exagerado maquillaje consecuencia de la tinta de autor que le cayó encima; y por último, Jafar luciendo su traje negro de hechicero, el mismo que usaba cuando perseguía a Aladdín) no sentía peligro alguno venir de ellos, solo una inmensa tristeza, misma que se reflejaba en sus ojos y lenguaje corporal, esas cuatro personas ya no eran villanos, solo eran unos padres desesperados por encontrar a sus hijos, incluso algo dentro de ella los podía llegar a considerar algo parecido a los héroes caídos en desgracia. Sintió compasión y simpatía por ellos, así que sonriéndoles para confortarlos decidió ayudarlos.

\- Y lo harán - les aseguró el hada - un simple hechizo de localización debería ser suficiente para encontrarlos - al decirlo los cuatro pudieron notar que, al igual que ellos, sabía bien quienes eran los niños y esto era más para que los chicos asimilaran la noticia que para encontrarlos realmente - ¡Bibidi Babidi Boo!

Con un movimiento de su varita (que previamente le había dado Mal) un rayo de luz iluminó y unió a cada uno con su respectivo hijo: Maléfica y Mal, Cruella y Carlos, Jay con Jafar y por ultimo a Regina con Evie. El resto del reino incluyendo a los gobernantes miraron incrédulos tal descubrimiento y los chicos se miraron asombrados por esto, también confundidos, y un poco molestos.

Uno a uno se acercaron hasta quedar de frente y la primera en reaccionar fue Regina quien tomo a Evie del rostro con sumo cariño, las lágrimas ya bajando por su rostro.

\- Evelyn, mi princesa - tras decirlo la abrazó fuertemente, Evie torpemente le devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¡Carlo! - Cruella lo abrazo sin decir más, llorando copiosamente - estás aquí, estás aquí - repetía como si fuera un mantra, Carlos se quedó quieto sin poder siquiera devolver el abrazo.

\- Mailen, eres tú - Maléfica se acercó y la tomo de los hombros - ¿puedo abrazarte? - le pregunto y ante el tímido "Sí" de Mal la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.

\- ¡Jacob, mi muchacho! - Jafar se acercó hasta quedar frente al chico y le dio un abrazo, él no lloraba pero por la emoción en su voz poco le faltaba para hacerlo. Jay no sabiendo qué hacer solo se quedó quieto sin responder o apartar al hombre.

Después de que se calmaran fueron hasta una habitación apartada del público para poder hablar siendo acompañados por Ben, sus padres y el Hada Madrina.

\- No entiendo ¿ustedes son nuestros padres? - Carlos les preguntó, mirando directamente a Cruella.

\- Así es, bueno solo una parte claro, el resto de la familia está en nuestra dimensión - le respondió ella.

\- ¿El resto de la familia? - Mal pregunto en un tono agresivo - Me están diciendo que además de ustedes tenemos más familia _¿Y nadie pudo venir a rescatarnos antes?_

\- No es tan sencillo Mailen - Maléfica intentaba calmar a su hija - las cosas se complicaron

\- ¡No! Me niego a creer que ustedes, a los que solo les tomó un respiro derrotar a esos villanos no pudieran venir por nosotros antes ¿sabes siquiera todo el daño que tuvimos que vivir en la Isla? ¡No, claro que no! Porque jamás se preocuparon por nosotros

Las palabras les afectaron bastante, tanto a padres como a hijos y un silencio aplastante cayó sobre ellos. Ben, sus padres y el hada se quedaron al margen, en parte sintiéndose culpables por no haberse preocupado antes de la situación en la isla. Los cuatro ex villanos no sabían cómo responder, el rencor latente en los chicos era claro.

\- Mal, deberíamos escucharlos - Evie se acercó a su casi hermana, intentando calmarla.

\- Es verdad que los derrotamos rápido y nuestro poder es mayor al suyo… pero nos ha llevado estos dieciséis años lograrlo - Regina comenzó a explicarles cuando vio el gesto de Evie - cuando abrieron ese portal a nuestro mundo y se los llevaron a ustedes, hicieron algo más… reactivaron una vieja maldición que nos atrapo en un mundo sin magia, en un pueblo protegido por una barrera de la cual si salíamos olvidaríamos quienes somos. Nos tomó todo este tiempo el recuperar nuestro poder, nuestra magia

\- ¿Acaso en verdad piensan que no quisimos recuperarlos apenas notamos su ausencia? ¡Pasamos todos estos años torturándonos por la culpa! - Jafar agregó con un hilo de voz, las emociones rebasándolo por momentos - Después de todo… _Los villanos no merecemos un final feliz_ \- murmuró como una cruda realidad.

\- ¿Entonces… que haremos ahora? - Jay se acercó a su padre, intentando cambiar de tema al ver los rostros sombríos que esa simple frase había puesto sobre él y las madres de sus amigos.

\- Quisiéramos llevarlos con nosotros, a nuestro mundo… su mundo - Cruella se acercó a Carlos, tomándolo del hombro - pero…

\- Pero ustedes deben decidirlo, al parecer ya tienen una vida aquí - siguió Regina mirando a Evie con algo de tristeza.

\- Al menos, dennos la oportunidad de resarcir todo el daño que han sufrido estos años con esos villanos, dennos la oportunidad de ganarnos el pedirles perdón - Maléfica se acercó a Mal, quien era la más reacia a la idea.

\- Como bien lo dijo la reina… nosotros ya tenemos una vida aquí - soltó Mal con voz seria, pero al ver el gesto herido de _su madre_ añadió con un tono más suave - pero no perdemos nada con conocerlos y conocer ese lugar del que hablan

-¿En verdad? - Maléfica lucia esperanzada con las palabras de su hija.

\- Pero si van a ese lugar es posible que jamás regresen - Ben se acercó a su novia preocupado - ya no… volveríamos a vernos

\- Eso no es del todo cierto, ahora con nuestro poder de vuelta podemos abrir los portales necesarios, solo necesitamos algo que sea de esta dimensión para poder hacer la conexión - Regina contesto.

\- Es seguro entonces - Mal asintió complacida, luego volteo hacia Ben - ¿lo ves? No te desharás tan fácil de mí - lo tomó de las manos al decirlo.

Después de acordarlo y de que terminaran la ceremonia y fiesta de coronación, Mal y sus amigos hicieron las maletas, acompañaron a sus padres hasta la entrada de la escuela donde abrirían el portal hacia ese mundo del que venían. Una vez todos reunidos y de que se despidieran, los cuatro ex villanos abrieron el portal y los ocho cruzaron, el anillo que Ben le dio a Mal sería lo que usarían cuando quisieran volver de vuelta a Auradon.

Apenas cruzar el portal una luz cegadora les dio de frente y al aclarar la vista vieron que estaban en medio de una calle frente a una cafetería. Notaron entonces que el aspecto de sus padres había cambiado: Regina tenía ahora el cabello corto hasta arriba de los hombros, usaba un vestido entallado negro que llegaba arriba de la rodilla y un saco blanco con las solapas en negro, además su maquillaje era más sutil que antes, solo delineador de ojos negro y los labios color rojo; Maléfica usaba un vestido color azul petróleo dejando su rubio cabello peinado hacia un lado, era ondulado como el de mal y llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, su maquillaje era muy sutil restándole dureza a su expresión; Jafar tría puesto un traje gris con camisa blanca, su barba ahora era solo de algunos días y su cabello era corto; y por último la que más los sorprendió fue Cruella, pues la mujer tenía el cabello hasta debajo de los hombros, era de nuevo rubio y caía en suaves ondas, su ropa era una blusa de cuello de tortuga, una chaqueta de cuero y un pantalón de mezclilla, todo en color negro.

Los adultos también se enfocaron en los chicos, notando que a pesar de viajar entre dimensiones ellos lucían igual que en Auradon, ropas coloridas y cabellos teñidos: Mal usaba un traje formal en color morado claro con detalles en azul y blusa blanca; Carlos un traje negro con corbata roja; Jay un pantalón de mezclilla negro, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro con rojo y Evie usaba un vestido azul con motivos moteados.

Terminada la inspección y antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, notaron como por el otro lado de la calle se acercaban varias personas directo hacia ellos, los chicos desconfiando de ese extraño lugar no tuvieron mejor opción que acercarse a sus padres por protección.

 _ **EVIE**_

\- ¿Regina? - un hombre se acercó a ellas, tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta el cuello peinado hacia atrás, barba de dos días, de piel clara y ojos azul grisáceo, traía puesta una camisa negra y traje de color azul oscuro. Evie notó que detrás de él venían dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer.

\- ¡Jeff! - Regina le sonrió cuando lo vió y lo abrazó cuando llegó frente a ella - ¡funcionó, halle a Evelyn! - agrego haciendo un gesto hacia la chica.

Evie miraba a los tres con duda ¿Quiénes eran? Su madre al notarlo decidió hacer las presentaciones.

\- Evie, cielo - la tomo de los hombros - este es el resto de la familia, ellos son tu padre y tus hermanos - le dijo con una sonrisa, Evie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Mis hermanos? Y mi… ¿mi padre? - miro a los chicos y luego al hombre, este con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a ella.

\- Sí princesa, soy yo - la tomo del rostro como Regina había hecho - soy Jefferson, tu papá - Evie sin evitarlo, lo abrazo fuertemente ¡ella tenía un papá!

Luego cuando la emoción se le pasó un poco, pudo observar que su padre no tenía algún rasgo de un personaje que ella conociera.

\- Pero… Yo no recuerdo a ningún personaje con ese nombre… aunque claro, algunos nombres están cambiados - miro con curiosidad a su padre - ¿qué personaje eres?

Jefferson la miro con una sonrisa divertida y luego de darle una mirada a Regina y a los otros dos que lo acompañaban respondió no tan contento.

\- Yo, solía ser conocido como "El Sombrerero de los Mundos" - comenzó haciendo un gesto hacia su cabeza, dibujando la silueta de un sombrero de copa - pero luego de quedarme atrapado en El País de las Maravillas por un tiempo y literalmente perder la cabeza, terminé siendo conocido por ser "El Sombrerero Loco" - completó al señalar su cuello donde se apreciaba la cicatriz que unía su cabeza con el resto de su cuerpo.

Evie miró asombrada la cicatriz, luego miró al hombre y a ella le pareció completamente cuerdo… pero recordando la historia de Alicia, se fijó en un pequeño detalle acerca del lado en el que consideraban a su padre… pues ella no recordaba que su versión del Sombrerero de Auradon -ese viejo y chiflado adicto al té- estuviese con ellos en la isla, lo que lo convertía en un héroe.

\- ¿Te casaste con un simple sombrerero, siendo tú una Reina? - le preguntó a su madre, Regina asintió no sabiendo a qué venía la pregunta - pero él es… es un héroe y tú eres

\- Una villana - completó Regina, ahora tranquila de que al menos Evie no se estaba fijando en las clases sociales de antaño ni nada parecido, sino que simplemente se fijaba en el hecho de que los personajes o eran Héroes, o eran Villanos - debes aprender Evelyn, que aquí creemos en las segundas oportunidades y gracias a eso tú naciste, si tu padre no hubiese visto más allá de la Reina Malvada que fui, no nos hubiéramos enamorado y tú no estarías aquí hoy

\- Lo siento, es solo que… esto es una sorpresa para mí - dijo la chica apenada - estoy acostumbrada a que los villanos seamos apartados de todo lo bueno y, el que mi propio padre sea un héroe… hace que algo de mi normalidad se rompa más de lo acostumbrado - se explicó como mejor pudo.

Regina bajó la mirada al escucharla, Jefferson miró a una y otra alarmado, queriendo preguntar a qué se refería exactamente Evelyn con eso de no estar acostumbrada a lo bueno y a que la consideraban villana pero tanto el gesto de su esposa como el de su hija se lo impidieron. Esto era una reunión familiar y no había que opacarla con preguntas incómodas.

\- Imagínate cómo fue para nosotros, que en realidad estamos acostumbrados a tratar con todo aquí: villanos, héroes y hasta personas de otros mundos de vez en cuando - la mujer se acercó a ella sonriendo, quitando el tenso ambiente con su alegre comentario - yo soy Grace, tu hermana mayor de parte de papá - se presentó cuando Evie la miró, ahora de cerca podía notar que era mínimo 12 años mayor que ella y aun así sus padres se veían jóvenes, no tanto como para no ser los padres de Grace y del otro hombre pero sí más jóvenes de lo que tal vez eran en realidad.

\- Y yo soy Henry, tu hermano mayor de parte de mamá - el hombre se acercó a ella una vez que Grace le dio un abrazo, ambos lucían de la misma edad pero no compartían ningún rasgo que los identificara como hermanos, aun así Grace se parecía a su papá y Henry tenía el mismo tono de cabello y ojos que su mamá.

\- No lo entiendo ¿por qué lo dicen así? Somos todos de una sola familia ¿no? - le extrañaba que sus hermanos se presentaran "de parte de".

\- Bueno, esa es una larga historia hermanita, te la diremos hoy en la cena ¿te parece bien? - Henry le sonrió fraternalmente - estoy seguro que a Jacinta y Lucy les agradarás

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Otras hermanas? - lo miraba curiosa, luego la ligera risa de su hermano la confundió.

\- No hermanita, Jacinta es mi esposa y Lucy es mi hija, tiene apenas unos días de nacida y por eso ellas no pudieron venir a recibirte pero esperan ansiosas conocerte - le aclaró sonriendo.

\- Y no son las únicas, tus tíos también vendrán a conocerte - cuando Regina se lo comentó Evie la miró aún más confundida.

\- ¿Tíos? - soltó con voz aguda.

\- Así es, mi hermana Zelena - Regina aclaró - ella era la bruja malvada de Oz, y claro, con ella vienen su esposo y su hija

\- Tu tío es un viejo amigo mío y de tu madre - su padre sonrió divertido, como aún no creyendo algo - y la verdad no entiendo cómo es que terminaron juntos

\- Jeff, basta - Regina lo miró también divertida pero supo esconderlo un poco - no estás dando buen ejemplo

\- Pero ¿exactamente por qué haces esa cara? - le preguntó entonces Evie a su padre, pues estaba pensando en que si su madre siendo la Reina Malvada se había casado con un Héroe, tal vez su tía había hecho lo mismo.

\- Porque la tía Zelena, se casó con el Dr. Frankenstein - le aclaró Grace al ver que sus padres se habían quedado en una pequeña batalla de miradas - y nuestra prima, Robín… es la hija de Robín Hood

Allí Evie quedó más que sorprendida, todas esas ideas que en su infancia le impusieron sobre que los villanos solo podían juntarse con villanos y que nada debía alterar ese orden… su familia al existir la rompía al completo.

\- Y eso que en teoría iba a ser nuestra hermana… con eso de que mamá salía con Hood entonces - comentó como si nada Henry.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Ante la pregunta con el tono de incredulidad y algo de pánico, Regina y Jefferson no solo se dedicaron a explicarle con calma a Evie las cosas a grandes rasgos, también regañaron como si fueran niños pequeños a Henry y Grace. Mientras que para Evie, el estar allí, en medio de sus hermanos y charlando tranquilamente con sus padres, la hacía sentir amada, segura y en su hogar. No que le extrañara, después de todo ellos eran su familia.

 _ **CARLOS**_

Cuando vio que algunas personas se acercaron a Evie y su madre, Carlos se agarró al brazo de Cruella. Ella al notarlo le paso una mano por el cabello.

\- Tranquilo cariño, son familia - le aseguró con una sonrisa, luego para distraerlo le preguntó - dime ¿no quieres conocer a tu padre?

\- ¿Padre? ¿Tengo un padre? - Carlos se soltó de la impresión, no se esperaba eso pues estaba acostumbrado a solo tener a su madre.

\- Pues claro que lo tienes, cariño - Cruella se rio un poco, luego volteó a la multitud buscando a alguien y cuando lo encontró, gritó - ¡Isaac, por aquí!

De entre las personas se abrió paso un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros, piel morena clara y bajito para la altura promedio; vestido con un traje gris claro, camisa amarilla y corbata a juego con el traje. Al verlos sonrió y apenas llegar abrazo a Cruella dándole un ligero beso, luego volteo a mirarlo a él con mucha ilusión.

\- ¿Carlo, eres… eres tú? - le preguntó con voz temblorosa, Cruella aun lado de ellos sonreía.

\- ¿Papá? - le preguntó Carlos de igual modo.

Isaac no espero más y lo abrazó fuertemente, tanto como había hecho Cruella el día anterior. Carlos no podía dejar de notar que la calidez que sintió cuando su madre lo abrazó era igual a la que sentía ahora que _su padre_ lo abrazaba con tanto cariño.

\- Eres tú ¡de verdad eres tú, Carlo! - se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

Carlos en ese momento notó que compartía ciertos rasgos con él, pasando por el tono de piel y el color de ojos hasta su baja estatura. Ahora mismo le era claro el por qué siempre había sido más bajito que sus amigos, en eso era como su papá.

 _ **JAY**_

Cuando las personas comenzaron a acercarse Jay se tensó, no era muy adepto a las aglomeraciones de gente. Se calmó un poco cuando notó que las personas iban hacia sus amigos y sus padres, no hacia él y Jafar. Su padre parecía estar buscando a alguien entre la multitud y cuando pareció encontrarla lo jaló hacia un extremo de la extraña masa que formaban todos los reunidos allí. Cuando pudo enfocar a la persona notó que se trataba de una mujer de estatura promedio, cabello negro y lacio el cual traía suelto, usaba pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una blusa gris y una chaqueta azul además de botas negras. Sus rasgos eran orientales como los de él y usaba un maquillaje muy discreto, además su expresión era seria y su pose firme.

\- Lo encontré, querida. Jacob regresó - Jafar camino hasta estar frente a ella, la mujer le sonrió ligeramente y lo miró con aprecio.

\- Me alegra que los dos estén bien - le dijo a Jafar, se acercó a Jay con una sonrisa - ¿Me recuerdas, Jacob? Soy tu madre

Jay no reaccionó al momento, solo cuando sintió a la mujer abrazarlo le regresó el abrazo torpemente, no queriendo apretarla de más, su estatura y masa corporal era mayor a la de la mujer.

\- Tranquilo hijo, no me voy a romper - bromeó al soltarlo - eres tal cual imagine que serías al crecer - le acaricio la mejilla maternalmente, todo rastro de seriedad y rigidez desapareciendo. Jafar se acercó a ellos, poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella.

\- Te dije que lo traería de vuelta, y aquí esta - puso una mano en el hombro de Jay, sonriendo orgulloso - nuestro fuerte y valiente Jacob

Jay no sabía qué decir, esto era completamente nuevo para él. Desde que su padre lo mirase con orgullo hasta el hecho de tener una madre.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunto cohibido a la mujer.

Su padre era el villano Jafar y siempre imagino qué clase de mujer sería su madre, si sería capaz de soportar a su padre y si lo querría a él. Viendo a la menuda mujer supo que sería capaz de eso y más, si bien a primera vista no intimidaba mucho, su mirada segura y su pose firme le hacían recordar a un guerrero o soldado, también podía notar que su madre era una mujer de fuerte carácter pero cariñosa, al menos con ellos.

\- Mi nombre es Fa Mulan, tal vez habrás oído de mí como la heroína de China. Oh bueno, una de ellas - se presentó con una sonrisa, luego al ver la palidez de Jay se preocupó - ¿Jacob? ¿Te sientes mal?

Jay no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado ¡Su madre era la mismísima Mulan! Heroína de toda China ¡Una heroína! Y lo más importante, la madre de Lonnie en Auradon. Se sintió enfermar al notar que él en su feliz ignorancia ¡Había intentado ligar con la hija de otra versión de su madre!

\- ¿Jacob? - Mulan lo tomo de la cara, mirándolo preocupada.

\- Nada mamá, estoy bien - soltó en automático al tomar sus manos y alejarlas de su cara, intentando lucir normal no queriendo preocuparla (ni decirle que había coqueteado con ¿su hermana?).

No supo bien qué era lo que dijo cuando sintió como su madre lo abrazó fuertemente, después cayó en cuenta de todo… la llamó "mamá".

 _ **MAL**_

Miró como todos sus amigos se reunían con sus familias y sintió algo de culpa cuando ella en su arrebato de ira casi hace que perdieran la oportunidad que estaban teniendo ahora de reunirse con sus padres, sus hermanos… su familia. Bajó la mirada, no soportaba ver tanta felicidad y sentirse nuevamente ajena a ella. No que odiara ver felices a sus amigos, sino que sentía cierta envidia por ellos, de una u otra forma, siempre eran ellos quienes tenían más cariño o mejor suerte que ella.

Maléfica miraba hacia la multitud y cuando enfocó a su familia volteó feliz para decirle a Mal, sin embargo su gesto alegre cambió al notar la mueca de tristeza e ira que tenía su hija. Se acercó a ella y aunque la llamó la menor no le hizo caso, no hasta que la tomó del hombro.

\- ¿Mailen? Cariño estás a punto de echar fuego ¿sucede algo? - le preguntó en tono de broma, intentando aligerar lo tensa que estaba la chica.

\- ¿Qué? - Mal volteó hacia su madre, no había entendido nada de lo que le dijo pero por su gesto parecía que la había ignorado un buen rato - Sí, estoy bien, no me pasa nada - se soltó del agarre con un gesto brusco.

\- Vamos Mal, sé que sigues molesta con nosotros y posiblemente no me alcance la vida para pedirte disculpas… pero ¿podríamos al menos intentar llevarnos bien? Por favor, a tu padre y tu hermana les hacía mucha ilusión volver a verte - Maléfica no sabía cómo lidiar con el rechazo de su hija. Creyó que lo peor había pasado cuando Lily la rechazaba hace años, pero esto era por mucho, lo más terrible que su corazón soportaba.

\- ¿Padre? ¿Hermana? - Mal miró a su madre incrédula ¿Acaso ella también tenía una familia?

\- Así es, ¿quisieras venir conmigo a conocerlos? - hizo un gesto hacia donde estaban su esposo y su hija mayor, Mal la miró un momento y luego asintió, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos.

Caminaron hacia otro de los extremos de la multitud reunida y allí Mal pudo enfocar a la que supo ella de inmediato, eran su familia. Su hermana y su padre. Su madre caminó junto con ella hasta llegar frente a ambos, y en lo que se saludaban ella los analizó. Su padre era un hombre alto y parecía tener la misma edad que su madre, su pelo era castaño y corto, sus ojos eran de un marrón igual a los de su hermana, su piel era morena clara y traía puesto un traje de color negro con playera negra y un abrigo en lugar de una camisa y saco, además tenía una barba de algunos días. Su hermana por otro lado era mucho mayor que ella, de cabello rubio opaco y piel morena, sus ojos igual eran marrones y casi no compartía rasgos con su madre pero sí con su padre, ella traía puesta una playera azul, una chaqueta negra de cuero y pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro del cual colgaba su placa de sheriff.

\- Mailen, ven querida - Maléfica la llamó y cuando quedó frente a los otros, los presentó - ellos son tu padre, Draco, y tu hermana, Lily - señaló a uno y otro.

\- Mailen, pero mírate, haz crecido tanto - su padre se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros. Maléfica les había advertido a él y Lily que su hija menor no era fan de las muestras de cariño muy efusivas - y eres tan hermosa como tu madre… seguro también serás igual de poderosa que ella - añadió más para sí que para la chica, quien lo miró con una ceja alzada por el comentario.

\- Eso quiere decir, que creé firmemente en que tienes tan mal carácter como nosotras dos - le aclaró Lily en tono de broma, luego se acercó a ella y la miró al completo, Mal se sintió enojada creyendo que la inspeccionaba - Mamá tenía razón, fisicamente eres igual que ella, lo que significa que en tu forma dragón posiblemente seas igual a papá - aclaró para calmarla y luego sin importarle nada, la abrazó - ¡Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí, Mal!

Mal no supo bien que hacer más que devolverle el abrazo, si bien agradecía que su padre respetara su espacio y que su madre les advirtiera que ella no era fan del contacto físico… una pequeña parte de ella sí que sentía tristeza de ver que sus amigos eran abrazados por sus familias y la de ella apenas y la saludase. Ahora con el hecho de que su hermana la abrazara sin importarle su reacción solo hizo que su tranquilidad y algo de calidez fluyera por toda ella.

\- Gracias, yo… me alegra saber que existen - respondió cuando Lily la soltó - Si no es una impertinencia… ¿quién se supone que seas tú? - le preguntó a su padre. Pues él no le sonaba nada de ningún cuento.

\- ¿Yo? - se señaló a sí mismo - Dudo mucho que me encuentres en alguno de los cuentos de hadas, mi pequeña flama - la llamo cariñosamente haciéndola sonrojar - Mi "personaje" o mejor dicho, contraparte en los mundos con magia… es "Cloudjumper" y a lo que hemos podido averiguar en esta tierra, yo solo aparezco en una película y con mi forma dragón nada más - aclaró molesto con eso.

\- ¿Cloudjumper? - preguntó con burla Mal, luego recordó las películas que Carlos los obligaba a ver, esas donde un chico entrenaba dragones - oh Dios… tú eres ¿tú eres _**ese**_ Cloudjumper? ¿El que sale con los vikingos y las armas y todo el alboroto por un pequeño pueblito en medio de la nada? - lo miraba incrédula.

\- Cuando lo dices así hasta a mí me da lástima mi propia historia ¿sabes? - se quejó su padre con diversión - pero sí, ese mismo era yo, uno de los dragones de Berk, que en mi defensa, debo decir que no era un pueblito ni una triste aldea como lo hacen ver en la película esa… Berk era todo un reino, una alianza formada por varias tribus vikingas y todas estaban bajo el mando de mi primogénito… o bueno, el que solía serlo cuando vivía - ante eso su tono pasó a ser melancólico.

\- ¿Hiccup? ¿Al castaño de nombre raro? - Mal ahora no sabía si mostrarse divertida, arrepentida o simplemente confundida.

\- Su nombre no era Hiccup, solo para aclarar - señaló con cansancio - Su nombre era Fenrir, como el gran lobo de nuestras mitologías y no era para nada un flacucho niño ni mucho menos… pero era humano, mortal al igual que su madre, Valka y murió hace muchos años ya, cientos de años de hecho - se quedó observando a la nada hasta que Mal, sorpresivamente para los tres, se abrazó a él - ¿Mailen? - la llamó con extrañeza al tiempo que devolvía el abrazo.

\- No era mi intención hacerte recordar memorias dolorosas, perdón - se disculpó. Si bien quería saber sobre ellos, no esperaba que su padre tuviese un pasado tan triste.

\- Descuida mi pequeña flama, como dije, hace mucho tiempo que ellos se fueron y ahora, como puedes ver no estoy solo - le sonrió cuando Mal alzó la vista hacia él - tengo a tu madre, a tu hermana y por fin te tengo a ti de vuelta. Mi familia está completa de nuevo - la abrazó más y le dio un beso en la frente, Maléfica los miraba con una sonrisa al igual que Lily.

\- ¡Hasta que los encuentro! - oyeron a un hombre gritar no muy lejos, se escuchaba aliviado.

\- Y también lo incluye a él, por desgracia - añadió para sí su padre, haciendo que Mal lo soltara para mirar al recién llegado.

\- ¡August! - Lily corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó del cuello al tiempo que lo besaba, luego se acercó a ellos llevando al hombre de la mano.

\- Hola a todos, Maléfica, Draco - saludó a sus padres y luego se enfocó en ella - y tú debes ser la pequeña Mailen, pero mírate, eres idéntica a tu madre… excepto por la expresión enojada, es como la de tu padre - bromeó el hombre.

Mal miró con extrañeza al sujeto, o era muy valiente o muy tonto ¿cómo podía bromear con eso cerca de dragones con mal carácter? Pero viendo lo feliz que su hermana lucía y fijándose mejor en las manos de ella y "August" pudo notar que en realidad, el hombre era el esposo de su hermana.

\- Sí ya me lo habían dicho ¿tú quién eres? - se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Mi nombre es August Wood, soy el esposo de tu hermana Lily… y si te refieres a mi verdadera identidad, pues no te sorprendas niña pero estas frente al mismísimo Pinocho - dijo alegre y con una sonrisa de lado, se veía que el hombre no le temía a nada y a pesar de su fachada de bueno y tonto, en realidad no lo era. Un héroe que se niega a serlo, eso parecía ser, un rebelde con causa. De inmediato a Mal le cayó bien.

\- ¿El muñeco de madera, enserio? - le preguntó a Lily con una ceja alzada - tal parece que a ambos les gusta jugar con fuego, espero que no se quemen en el proceso - añadió con una sonrisa de lado, tanto Lily como August la vieron primero sorprendidos y luego se soltaron a reír complacidos con los comentarios de Mal.

\- Lo dicho, tu hermana es un encanto de chica - comentó August cuando pudo controlar su risa - algo así Mal, digamos que los deportes extremos es lo de nosotros - le guiñó un ojo mientras abrazaba a Lily por la cintura, el comentario hizo reír a Mal.

Maléfica y Draco miraban el intercambio con sonrisas divertidas, a pesar de lo mucho que Draco aún renegaba acerca de August, el hombre había sabido ganarse su lugar entre la familia de dragones y parecía que acababa de ganar más puntos a su favor gracias a la buena relación que parecía estar estableciendo con Mal, mucho más por hacerla reír de esa forma y sacarla del mal humor que parecía acompañarla en todo momento. Se miraron y, de nuevo, dieron gracias a que Lily no había parado su búsqueda hasta dar con Draco pues de ese modo no solo logró unir a su familia, sino que encontró sin esperarlo, al Amor Verdadero de Maléfica.


End file.
